


Baby It's Cold Outside

by KyloRing



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: Ben STILL hasn't asked Rey to marry him, Ben broke Finn's jacket, F/M, FYI Zay Meeko is not an orignal character, First Star Wars AU, I dont even know how I got here, I promise reylo is in here, I repeat she is a CANON character, Im rolling in trash, Imagine Ben playing cards against humanity, Not sorry?, Poe and Ben have history and its adorable, Poe and Zay are legit perfect for each other, Rey and ben are THAT couple, Rose can't handle alcohol, YOU WON'T REGRET IT, again REYLO is in here I swear, also only my second time writing smut soooooo yeah, and having a favorite christmas song, and its just as adorable even though its not christmas time right now, and singing, and stormflower, at least the cut scenes, boi is too thic, but also may i introduce you to my trash ship Zameron, guys what have I done, how did I get here, if you don't know who Zay is you need to go watch Battlefront 2 playthroughs, im sorry, low key listened to ALL the versions of Baby Its Cold Outside while writing this fluff monster, not even one drink, reylo au, send help, short and sweet turned into flong and sweet and smutty, sue me its being published in April, that ring Poe keeps around his neck for the perfect someone is for her, this turned into a SMUT fest at the end Im sorry/not sorry, very sorry, yes this is a Christmas AU I was supposed to finish in kriffing December
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRing/pseuds/KyloRing
Summary: Welcome to my three favorite ships interacting with eachother. Reylo, Stormflower, and my absolute trash ship Zameron. Fluff, smut, and cards against humanity all in this cluster f*ck of an AU. And AU that was supposed to be short and sweet and posted in December. Now its April 2019 and its longer and holy smoked what have I done.I don't even know what I've done guys.Sorry/not sorry.Enjoy! I hope! Haha





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebel_Scum1221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Scum1221/gifts).



This was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year, but ever since her parents accident last year... well the holiday season was just painful. Zay Meeko stared up at the large white wooden door and took yet another deep breath. Her friends had insisted she join them at Dameron's for their annual friendsmas. Rey knew how lonely she had been and even understood to an extent how she felt. That's why she had begged for her to come and that's why Zay stood here now. In the falling snow, purse slung over one shoulder, and presents in hand. 

She could hear the laughter and music from out here. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. From the amount of cars parked out front _everyone_ was here. The sleek white 4Runner that Finn had lovingly added Stormtrooper detailing to just this year. Ben and Rey must have carpooled in her simple pale blue Jeep Wrangler as Ben's sporty Camaro was absent. And just at the edge of the driveway was Rose's petite classic BMW Bug which was a labor of love the past few years, she doubted Rose would ever quit tweaking it. And of course Dameron was home. His precious vehicle tucked away safely in the garage. While Rey was her best friend after her parents, Del and Iden Meeko, had died in their crash it was Dameron that had been the most helpful during the initial few weeks. She swallowed. It had been a few months since she had seen him. The way he made her feel... she couldn't handle it. 

The wind picked up swirling the snowflakes into a flurry around her. Pulling her coat tight around herself Zay decided it was time to see what all the ruckus was about inside. Biting her lower lip she turned the handle and walked into the warm welcome of being jumped on by both Rey and Rose. 

"I missed you too guys." Zay said barely audible as Rose gave her a lung squashing hug. 

Rey smiled. "We were worried you wouldn't make it." 

"I'm here. As long as..." She took a hand and patted Rose on the head. "She doesn't kill me with affection." 

"Ladies, we all miss Zay but maybe let someone get her coat before you suffocate her?" Finn exclaimed from the kitchen bar, beer in hand. 

Rose released her death grip on Zay. "What? She needed a hug and she hasn't suffocated yet." Finn held out a hand to Rose to which she skipped over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry she's already had a few too many." Finn said wrapping an arm around her.

"If by too many you mean one. She's had one." Ben chipped in. 

"Hey hey hey! I'm tiny!" Rose pouted, sticking out her lower lip. 

"I'm tiny too but I can at least hold my liquor." Rey smirked as she walked into the kitchen to pour Zay a glass of the mulled wine they had prepared. 

"You're not that tiny, Rey." Finn rolled his eyes. 

Rey's nose scrunched at them and then at Ben as he came to her side to refill his own glass. "I'm tiny, right babe?" Her eyes twinkled as she inclined her head to look up at Ben, who just raised an incredulous eyebrow. 

Poe shouted from the living room before Ben could answer her. "No! His opinion doesn't count! The man is built like a literal brick wall." 

Despite herself Zay smiled widely as she set her purse and gifts on the floor. 

"I'll take that for you." An all too familiar voice said softly behind her. 

As he finished helping her out of her coat, Zay turned, looking up at Poe who had seemingly teleported behind her. "Thanks." She couldn't control the heat that rushed to her cheeks. She brushed a wisp of hair from her face returning it behind her ear. 

Words seemed to escape her suddenly as her stomach churned uncomfortably. When they had been staring at each other for what felt like an eternity in awkward silence, a nudge to her shoulder saved her.

"Ahem." Rey cleared her throat. "This is for you." She slipped the wine glass into her hand. "Poe you can go get yourself a drink and then we can start the game?" 

Dameron blinked for a moment before nodding, "Yeah...uh...sounds good." He said running a hand through his hair as he walked off to do just as she had suggested.

With a satisfied look on her face Rey beckoned Zay to follow her to the living room. She could not decide if she was relieved or more embarrassed at Rey's intervention. Letting out a sigh she sat on a cushion cross legged and surveyed the coffee table. Candy canes, white trash, and of course an array of cookies were set to the side to snack on and the traditional friendsmas game of choice was already prepared. 

**Cards Against Humanity: Holiday Edition.**

After a few minutes everyone was settled in and ready to play. Cards were dealt and everyone brought their A game. As usual everyone was laughing within seconds of reading the first few cards. 

Ben ended up winning multiple rounds with combinations like:

_This holiday season, Tim Allen, must over come his fear of_ **The Star Wars Holiday Special.**

And, _Christmas is under attack by_ **elves cumming.**

"I call shenanigans!" Poe said pointing an accusing finger at both Rey and Ben. 

Zay shrugged and nodded. "I have to say I agree with Dameron on this."

Ben crossed his arms. "What's the problem?"

"You've won _every_ game." Poe complained. 

"Don't be a sore loser Poe." Rey said.

"It's not that." Zay took a bite out of her candy cane. "He wins every time you are judging. It's highly suspicious." 

Poe nodded vigorously. "See! Someone agrees with me." 

Rey rolled her eyes. "We have the same sense of humor, so yes I would pick the ones he tossed anonymously into the pile." 

"Clearly Rey and I have a special force bond that let's us see into each other's minds so that I can win a ridiculous little game." Ben met Poe's stare, a mocking grin plastered on his face. 

"Well on that note I'm going to grab another beer." Finn said, retreating to the kitchen. 

"And I think it's time we put the game up and move onto presents!" Rose chimed in merrily. 

Zay placed a hand on Poe's shoulder leaning over to him. "Don't worry, I believe you." 

Dameron took his sharp eyes off of Solo and smiled coyly. "That's all I need, then." His eyes seemed to glimmer at her before he cleared his throat and began to clean up the game mess. "Ben, I'm sure you could gather all of the gifts and bring them over." 

With an exasperated sigh Solo stood, Rey followed close behind him sticking her tongue out at them as they passed. Zay rolled her eyes tilting her head at Poe. "They are disgustingly adorable." 

Sliding the card game neatly to the side Dameron glances over at the couple, nose wrinkling. "Right? I mean look at them." 

Zay followed his gaze watching as Rey stacked the gifts into Ben's massive arms. She whispered something in Ben's ear each time she added a gift causing him to blush.  
"It's painful to watch them." Her voice was laced with sarcasm but she couldn't help the twinge of sadness that overcame her. "I hate it and love it all at once."

"The right person will come along." He said uneasily. "You just have to be ready when they show up." 

When she looked away from the insufferable cuteness in the entryway she found Poe staring at her with such tenderness it caused her heart to flutter. That stupid look he had given her a thousand times 

That look that made her heart ache with happiness.

That made her terrified of what would become of them.

Of what would happen to her if something horrible happened to him. 

That had been the thought to drive her away just two months ago. After he had held her hand and brushed his lips on hers. Maybe that made her a terrible person but she couldn't bare to have him and lose him like she lost her parents. 

Pushing him away had only damaged her more but it had to be better than the other option. To have him one moment and then to lose him in another. Poe had taken it well. He had respected her need for space and would never pressure her, but she knew he cared deeply. And damn her. She cared for him. Her hazel eyes glanced from his to his lips in a heartbeat. The thought of what he held close to his heart caused a rush of heat to rise to her cheeks. Damn them both. Damn her most of all. 

Poe grinned gently and handed her, her wine glass. "To insufferably adorable couples and finding the right person." He lifted his own glass to meet hers. 

His eyes did not leave hers as their glasses clinked. Zay took a larger sip than she intended, hoping the alcohol would wash away the flush that had grown on her cheeks and steady her heart. 

Thankfully, everyone quickly came back into the living room. Rose and Finn with drinks in hand as Ben and Rey began to organize the gifts in front of everyone. Once everyone was settled they began ripping into the poorly wrapped gifts. Well all poorly wrapped except for Ben's. His stood out the most since they looked like they jumped out of a Christmas catalog. 

Zay smiled and nudged Poe, "See even the wrapping is disgusting." 

Poe shook his head and grinned. "Their gifts are always perfectly picked out too." 

It was true, Rey had always picked the perfect gifts and let Ben wrap them expertly. Even her own gift from her friend had been a photo they had all taken together that summer with a custom made frame. Grabbing Rey's attention she thanked her for their collective gift before moving to the last present in front of her. 

A small white box with a sparkly blue bow nestled in the lid. It wasn't large by any means, it fit in her palm, but something mad her hesitate before opening it. Steadying herself she slipped the lid off and removed the thin layer of tissue paper. 

Her heart skipped a beat. A silver locket shone up at her with the engraving: _Forever In Your Heart._ Swallowing hard she removed the necklace and opened it. Her heart officially stopped. Silver began to line her eyes, blurring her vision. A picture of her and her parents outside in the snow last Christmas looked up at her. The last picture of them. Taken hours before they had- 

"Poe. What on earth is this supposed to be?" Finn called out, saving Zay from her memories. 

"It's a...you know!" Poe waved one hand in the air, while his other brushed the top of Zay's hand beneath the table. "That jacket you ripped awhile back." 

“You mean the one that Ben had to borrow that was ripped nearly in half.” Finn shot a pointed look at Solo.

Ben raised his hands, “Its not my fault my shoulders are broad.”

Rose took a sip of her drink and shook her head. “Broad. You mean thick as hell.”

Rey nearly choked on her own drink while Solo tried and failed to control the flush that came to his cheeks. Dameron gripped Zay’s hand a little harder controlling his laughter. 

"It looks like an elderly blind woman and her rabid dog tried to patch it up." Ben snickered at Finn’s exclamation, as Rey covered her mouth trying to keep her giggles under control. 

"Hey now! I'm not the best at stitching but you can at least wear it now." Poe's grin widened. "And it won't ever rip again!" 

Finn burst into near uncontrollable laughter. "What, did you use an entire spool?" 

"Three. But." Dameron shrugged and glanced at Zay, his thumb rubbing small encouraging circles on the top of her hand. "It's not in shreds anymore that's all that matters." 

“Ben, you ripped it, why couldn’t you have patched it up. At least it would still look like a jacket.” Finn said chuckling.

“It was Poe’s jacket to begin with so…” He shrugged, hoping the subject would die, like the jacket.

“Oh stop! Let me see it.” Rose giggled as she snatched the jacket from Finn's hands to further inspect the "stitching".

After a few gag gifts, all given to Ben to further pick on his sensitive sensibilities, everyone was ready for their favorite holiday tradition: _Christmas karaoke._ Ceremoniously placed after plenty of alcohol had been consumed of course. 

Solo had insisted that the karaoke be last ever since their first friendsmas, when they were still in college. Mostly due to the entertainment value and because no one could get Ben to sing anything until he had a sufficient amount of liquor. Leaning against the couch, legs crossed, and with a nearly empty glass of wine in hand Zay sighed heavily. Rey was in charge of picking everyone's songs and partners this year and if the look she gave her was any indication, she definitely had something up her sleeve. 

Great.

Of course as her best friend Zay expected nothing less from Rey, but- god she did not have enough to drink yet. By the time she had left and returned with another generously full  
glass of wine Finn had already fired up the karaoke machine. Zay took a long sip of her wine as Ben and Rey stood in front of everyone else and hit play on their song. **All I Want For Christmas Is You.**

Rey's absolute favorite holiday song. Well it was her favorite because Ben had sung it to her three years ago when he had finally asked her out. Zay almost regretted giving him the idea then, they had insisted singing it together ever since. She wouldn't be surprised if it somehow ended up playing at their wedding, whenever Solo got around to asking her.  
Next was Finn and a very tipsy Rose, singing a rather interesting rendition of **Love Is An Open Door.** A song they had practically begged Rey to play for them, insisting that it was a Christmas song since it was from a movie with snow in it. Ben gave Rey and Zay a look of utter annoyance as Rose squeaked out the last note before nearly collapsing on Finn. 

Before she knew it Rey was nudging- no shoving- her and Poe up front. 

Before any obscenities could be said under her breath a microphone was in her hand and Poe at her side. For some reason it made her feel ever so slightly better seeing Dameron fidget uncomfortably as he gave her a shrug. Accepting their situation Zay swallowed and waited for whatever song they had planned to torment them. As the rolling beat to one of her favorite songs began her stomach dropped. Suddenly, she realized she had not had enough to drink for this. Not a duet with Dameron. Not to her song. Rey gave her an encouraging smile while Ben, the fucker, gave them a devilish knowing grin. So he was in on this too then, not just her best friend. Rolling her eyes she made eye contact with Dameron as she sang the beginning lyric of **Baby It’s Cold Outside.**

The longer they sang, the more comfortable she felt. It was no secret that Poe had one of the best voices of the group, he preferred not to use it, except tonight he seemed to relax into the song. Before long they were playing off of each other and swaying to the music. Half way through the duet they found themselves dangerously close. Close enough to feel his breath, touch his face, his hair. 

“My maiden aunt’s mind is vicious.”

She smiled, a finger barely touching the edge of his hand closest to her. 

His brown eyes glanced at her lips, moving closer. Asking a silent question and receiving a silent answer before he brushed his lips to hers.

“Gosh your lips are delicious.” 

There it was. That stupid, ridiculous look that undid her. Every. Damn. Time. 

Maybe it was Dameron’s charm. 

Maybe the flirtatious nature of the song.

Maybe it was that she had been unbearably lonely since her parents had died. 

Or it was because Dameron, curse him, had been the only one keeping her off that edge of insanity. That dark abyss of her mind and it had utterly terrified her. 

But…

Now.

Now she felt warm. Dare she say even happy in this moment. Maybe she had been wrong to run away from him and her feelings towards him those months ago. She really didn’t know how she kept the lyrics straight in her head enough to finish the song. Before she knew it, it was over. Her hand entwined with Poe’s and she wanted to-

Finn picked up a passed out Rose off the couch and announced that they were leaving, interrupting her thoughts in the moment. 

“Ben and I are going to head out before the snow starts coming down any faster.” Rey practically bounced over to her, hugging her tightly. “We still on for lunch tomorrow?” 

God she _was_ incapable of hiding that look on her face.

“Yes, yes. How could I forget?” Zay shook her head, trying hard not to roll her eyes. 

Rey, thank god, seemed satisfied with her friends answer and released her hold on her before taking Ben’s arm. 

“Don’t-” Poe started but was too late.

“I told you. _Damn_ eron charm still exists.” Ben winked as he closed the door behind them.

Heat suddenly rushed to her cheeks, letting go of Poe’s hand she moved towards her things and started to put on her coat. 

Poe rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed before coming over to help her gather her things. “Want to take any leftovers home?”

Zay looked out the window, the heat that had surged through her body earlier leaving her cold. Snow had been falling earlier when she had driven here, but now, now it was falling so hard and fast that she couldn’t see her vehicle. Just like the day she had lost them. Lost herself. Lost her family. Her hands trembled slightly as the memories flashed before her minds eye. 

As if he had a sixth sense for her, Dameron placed her things down. “Still don’t drive in this weather?” He asked quietly, softly. Understanding her sudden discomfort and hesitation. “You can always stay here until it clears up.” 

Forcing her emotions down she met his gentle gaze and nodded. “Thanks.” 

Replacing her coat on the hanger she began helping him clean up the mess around the living room and kitchen. It did not take them near long enough to tidy up the space before she found herself nestled up with Dameron on couch, the fireplace still ablaze. His arm was draped around her and damn her if she found it comforting. Not just his touch. His presence. His complete understanding of her made her feel safe. Something she had lost last year. That security blanket that family and home provided. Now she realized she had regained that feeling she’d lost when she was with Poe. And it had wrecked her entirely. The moment she had regained that feeling was the moment the crippling fear of loosing it again had taken over and she had left him. Now she was here. In his house. On his couch. Practically using him as a cushion. 

And she liked it.

Loved it actually.

It was as if nothing had changed in the past few months. 

“Poe?” Her voice was soft, full of some emotion she did not recognize.

His eyes opened as he looked down at her. “Hmmm?”

“Why didn’t you kiss me?” Why she was even asking this question was a mystery even to her, but a part of her needed to know. Had he meant to brush his lips against hers? Or had he only gotten caught up in the song? It was stupid of her to think. Of course he meant it, he had had that look in his eyes, she had answered with that same looks but he hadn’t actually kissed her. Not fully. 

His eyebrows rose in amusement. “Love,” She swore his eyes sparkled as a smile grew on his lips. “If you want me to ki-”

She leaned up and kissed him then. Fuck this. Those months she had spent hiding away from him had driven her crazy. She could not count how many times she had nearly called him. Almost texted him. Had almost driven to this very house. Now she knew she was wrong for it. Depriving herself of moments like this. Moments of happiness. Damn it all. She was here and he certainly was not helping to keep her walls up. Perhaps Rey had known this would happen. If she could only get them in the same room together, they’d pull towards each other again. 

His hands pulled her closer. One raking through her silky brown hair, the other gripping the small of her back. 

Fire. 

She was on fire.

Her own hands found what they were searching for. His face. His hair. The buttons of his shirt, freeing his chest of the fabric. His mouth opened to her prompting, allowing her to fully taste him. Of the wine he had drank earlier, but of him also. That individual flavor that only he possessed. She had missed that too she realized. Not just Dameron. 

But the taste of him.

The feel of him. 

The smell of him.

Gods that smell. The smell of an ocean breeze, leather, and honey. The sweet coolness that was Poe Dameron. 

He pulled away from her next kiss, rolling his head back, a deep chuckle escaping him. When he met her gaze again he kissed her deeply once more before catching his breath. “Damn it, I missed you Zay, love.”

Her cheeks flushed again as she looked away, “I’m sorry I ghosted you. It was real shitty of me.”

His eyes narrowed as he brushed his nose to hers. “You don’t get to apologize for anything. I figured you needed some space.”

“But-” A kiss interrupted her protest, forcing her to mumble words through it before she gave up entirely.

Maneuvering their bodies appropriately, Poe expertly scooped her up into his arms, her legs wrapped around his middle, carrying them into his bedroom. He attempted to set them down gently, however at that precise moment Zay had brushed up against him in a way that sent them tumbling onto the bed as his knees gave out. 

“Don’t drop me!” Zay said through laughter. 

“First off, I didn’t drop you.” He kissed her. “Secondly, don’t touch that while I am trying to carry you over to the bed if you don’t want to be dropped missy.” His hands moved lower now, finding the edge of her pants and slipping beneath them, eliciting a moan from her lips.

He sat them up, shrugging off his shirt, as she attempted to slip her own over her head. Attempted being the optimum word, considering the damn thing had somehow gotten stuck just over her head sending Poe into a fit of laughter. Great. Just great. Here she was stuck in her clothes and he was doing nothing to help her. 

“Not a word Dameron.” A chuckle. “Just help me please.”

For a moment there was complete silence and she wondered what exactly he was doing before she felt him unfasten her bra, slipping the removable straps off with ease. 

“Poe.” She said, mildly annoyed. What was he doing exactly? 

Probably staring at her and-

Sweet mother of god.

Dameron was most certainly not helping her remove her clothing. In fact he was taking advantage of her predicament by helping fuel her fire even more. His hands traced her delicate frame as he nipped, kissed, and licked every inch of her. Down her sides, up to her breasts, and collar bone sending uncontrollable shivers down her spine. 

Fuck.

“Poe.” His name came out muffled and lustful. 

His only response was to reach a hand down her core and under her panties. Massaging. Feeling. Searching and finding exactly what he was looking for. As she was about to complain about her shirt he silenced her instantly as he drew her nipple into his mouth teasing it with his teeth. 

No. No. Nope. He was winning and she could not do anything in this position. Wriggling awkwardly, simultaneously bumping him in the head with a stray elbow, she threw her traitorous shirt at the wall. 

Grabbing a fistful of his hair in her hands she tilted his head back, peppering his chin and neck with kisses. “You,“ She nipped at his earlobes. “Do not get to have,” He mumbled something but she ignored it. “All the fun.” She worked her way lower pushing him down beneath her. 

Slowly working her hands down his bare chest. For a moment she missed the tangled curly mass that used to cover his torso. As she inched closer to where she knew she could fully undo him she smiled as he moaned. 

Lifting her head up, a mischievous eyebrow quirked up, she asked. “I see you waxed.” As she spoke her hands worked their way lower.

“I thought I’d try something…” His breath hitched suddenly as she unbuttoned his jeans. “New.” That last word came out heavy as Zay finally reached him beneath his pants. 

“Ah. I see.” He shuddered as she traced the outline of him.

Grinning as his body responded just as she knew it would. The thickness of him rising as she worked her way up and down- his breath began to quicken. 

“Zay.” He breathed her named out as she squeezed him softly. Rhythmically. 

Alternating her use of pressure, gripping harder when she reached his head causing him to gasp. Even though she knew how he would respond, the fact that he was enjoying what she was doing to him made her need for him grow. 

“Yes? That’s my name.”

Good. She was enjoying torturing him. Teasing him into oblivion. As she pondered whether or not to release his member from its captivity she found herself being slide to the side. Laughing as she realized he was removing his pants and his boxer briefs on her behalf. Shaking her head she easily slipped out of her own jeans, revealing her teal lace panties. 

“Wear those special just for me?” He asked, tracing a finger underneath the waistband. 

The way his eyes swept over her as he drank her in, made her heart skip a beat. Some part of her still wondered how he could look at her in this way. How he could care so much for her. How he could want her, of all people. Especially after what she had done. Vanishing like she had. 

Biting her lower lip she grabbed his hand and kissed his finger. “Maybe I did. Or maybe I just wanted to feel good about myself.”

Poe chuckled and pinned her down playfully, clicking his tongue when she went to protest. “It’s my turn. Stay still.” He purred.

He took her wrists in one hand before slowly moving his other down her torso, closer and closer to where she so desperately needed him. The feel of his hand moving so tantalizingly slow down her middle, her thighs, and back up to where she was wet with anticipation. When he began making gentle circular motions over the barrier of her panties Zay whimpered. To which he responded by nibbling her collar bone. Her whole body shuddered at his every move. 

And when he finally slid his fingers beneath the lace finding her clit, a moan escaped her lips. Hands clenching into fists, wishing she could grab hold of him, toes curling at the electric sensation racing through her. Every move he made only left her wanting him. 

Wanting him closer.

Wanting to warp herself around him.

Needing him inside her. 

Heart racing as he changed the rhythm and applied more pressure Zay moaned out his name so loud that he caught her with his mouth, drowning out the sound. She shivered as he made slow lazy circles agonizingly close to where her body demanded his presence. Shifting her hips she attempted to bring him closer, to emphasize her need. Poe was impossible. He knew exactly what she wanted, but he was content to work her into oblivion before giving into his own desires. 

She was sick of it and yet she wanted more. The months she had deprived herself of him. Of touch, had driven her mad. Now that she was here. With him. Touching him. Her body yearned for what it had lacked and now she felt like she was on the edge of an explosion. His lips pressed up against her neck, behind her ear, and cheek. 

As he murmured sweet things into her ear he dipped one finger where she ached for him most.

“Zay.” He exhaled her name. Lips pressing against her neck, working their way down her neck. 

Releasing her wrists with his second hand he began making long idle strokes along her ribs, brushing against the peak of her breasts. With her hands newly freed she instinctively wrapped her arms around him. Anchoring herself to him. Zay moved with the steady rhythm he had begun. Begging him for more. When he slid that second finger inside her she could not think. Could not breathe. 

She moved on him, hips bucking.

“Don’t you dare stop.” 

At her urging he drove them in deeper. 

Faster.

Harder.

Cursing under his breath at the sensation. 

“Poe. I need-” She gasped as he stoked her, hooking his fingers, as release hurtled through her. A whimper escaped her lips then, shuddering around him as he stroked her through the throes of it.

Satisfied with his work he withdrew his fingers from her, pulling her on top of him as he rolled over onto the bed. Holding her trembling body tight against his own, brushing a stray stand of hair from her face tucking it carefully behind her ear. 

Their eyes were locked onto each other. 

Their breaths catching at the same time. 

Lifting a hand up to her face Poe gently caressed her cheek, before planting a kiss to the bridge of her nose. She took a deep steadying breath. Slowing her racing heart. Gods she missed him. Missed the feeling of not being alone. Of being understood. As she raked her fingers up his ribs working her way up his neck and to the thick waves of curly hair, he let out a long breath as a shudder shot through him. 

She smiled softly down at him as his hands made lazy stokes across her back. Zay paused then trying to find the right words to convey all that she felt in that moment. But found them all lacking. How do you put ones entire heart, soul, and emotions into mere sentences? She shifted over him, slowly lowering herself down to onto the fullness of him. Hoping that what she could not put into tangible words would be felt through her actions. A soft gasp escaped her as she took the full length of him, pausing momentarily to adjust. His hands had moved to her hips, his grip firm against her sides as if he was afraid she wasn’t really there. Grounding himself in her existence. The feel of him alone, unmoving, was enough to send waves of pleasure rippled through her body. 

They laid there for a moment. Breathing quick and ragged. Foreheads pressed together. A moment later he was kissing her, his thrusts coming slow and even at first as she rolled her hips in time to his tempo. Breaking away from his mouth Zay buried her head into his bare shoulder, moaning into it, as one of his hands began to knead her breast while the other reached down circling her clit. Her body quivered and arched in response, bringing herself closer to him. When she couldn’t take it anymore he grabbed her wrists and rolled them both over, pinning her beneath him. With each passing moment Poe’s thrusts accelerated, driving himself deeper into her with each stroke. As he moved she rocked with him, her legs reaching up to wrap around his waist urging him deeper. 

“Fuck me.” Zay moaned gasping for air, as he drove deeper into her.

A breathy chuckle filled her ear, reverberating through her entire body as he shuddered. “That’s what I-”

She looked up at him then and kissed him fully, effectively shutting him up. She knew exactly what he was about to say. He said it ever damn time she stupidly said it. Why she always said “fuck me” whenever she was in the thralls of passion baffled her just as much as it annoyed her. Poe had said before that he found the phrase adorable and endearing. She had rolled her eyes the first time he’d told her that. Zay had to admit to herself that she had missed his laugh at her silly endearing phrase, among other things. 

Like the way they fit together.

And the way he knew exactly how to drive her mad with need.

As the world slowed and everything that had been and everything that was faded away into pure ecstasy. 

Both trembling and numb, Zay wasn’t sure how Poe ended up at her side holding her in his arms. His breath still uneasy. Every muscle she had felt like it was vibrating, or was that Poe? She did not care. All she cared about in this moment was the way his arms felt like home. 

“I’ve missed you.” Her forehead met his, their noses brushing up against each other. “I never stopped thinking of you. Of what you said-” Something formed in her throat causing her to pause as silver formed at the edges of her eyes. 

Poe brushed his lips to hers. “Zay, I’ve never stopped feeling that way.” His thumb stoked her cheek. “I knew that I had to let you go. That if I really felt that way I’d be able to let you go, because you’d come back to me when you were ready.”

Her breath was shaking, gods above she felt like her entire body was trembling with emotion or nerves she didn’t know. She didn’t deserve him. He deserved someone so much better than herself. Someone who could offer him more than she ever could. Someone less damaged. 

But he did not want someone else. He wanted her- gods only knew why. Had let her go, somehow knowing she would be here, with him, again someday. Someday. Some miraculous day when she was ready. Not knowing when or if she would ever be ready for this- for him. 

As if seeing the battle she waged with herself, Poe brushed his nose against hers exhaling lightly. “I’d wait forever and a day if it meant I could have just one moment more with you Zay.” Her name rolled off his lips heavy with emotion. 

Fuck her indeed. She was royally screwed by this man and his impossible perfections. “You are impossibly perfect, Poe Dameron.”


End file.
